


来自星辰

by Indiges_JE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: 那些梦拼凑起来，拼出一个来自布鲁克林的王子和一个来自星辰的姑娘的故事。
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Clara Oswald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	来自星辰

这是一个Bucky和Clara的故事。

这个故事开始于一个战士掉下悬崖的过程中撞到了TARDIS。Doctor和Clara出来看他的时候发现他满身的血，应该是活不下去了。same old，same old。Doctor和Clara准备去救一个生命。

他们穿越回战争开始前的NY，那时候Bucky还没出征，一袭军装英俊潇洒会调情。Clara知道故事的结局，但他真的是个很好很好的人。Bucky见过很多很多漂亮姑娘，但这一个是不一样的。爱情故事不过是情难自禁的觉得彼此不同于旁人。他们很短暂的跟彼此好，就像所有夏天的crush一样甜蜜漂亮。

她无论如何也没办法说服他留下来。他离开之前Clara去跟他吻别。她一袭红裙的送他出征。他最后一次回头的时候，她突然觉得他会用一切再换她一个吻。于是一个万花丛中过的花花公子和一个穿越时空而来的姑娘像一对普通恋人一般告别。她一次又一次的旁敲侧击要他避开那一天，但当Clara看着他的背影混入人群的时候，她缓缓意识到他不会回来了。

他参军，掉下悬崖，被洗脑，回归阳光成为超级英雄。Clara在未来看过无数次他故事的终结。但她从来不是会接受这样结局的姑娘。她无论如何也要再去救他一次。

他掉下悬崖的时候是Clara从TARDIS里不顾一切的拉住他救了他一命。但又怎么样呢？要么他死去，要么接受之后的命运和折磨。她说，那我们带他走。

纵使Clara能坚持到把所有时空定点都打破，历史的洪流还是让嗨爪发生。嗨爪不会因为少了一个兵器而毁灭。没了人形兵器，只是更多的死亡，很多很多的人被送上战场。所有的暗杀和战争都不被改变。

送他回去可以救下许多许多的命。是他一个人的痛苦或者许多许多的人的命。我是说，真的很多，很多人。

值得吗？不知道。但纵使他们是士兵是嗨爪是坏人。但那许许多多的命依旧还是命。

他们送他回去。在那个悬崖下的铺天盖地的雪里，她用吻送他离开。他躺在那里。军装散乱，眼前是他一袭红裙的姑娘。

他说感谢Doctor让见过群星、未来和所有那些他曾经从来不敢想的东西；遇到过外星人、怪兽和那些他从没计划过的惊喜。可最重要的是，他对Clara说：“我见过你，我遇到了你。纵使我会忘掉这一切，但曾经经历过这一切是我人生里最大的幸运之一。”

他在她怀里慢慢睡去。漫天风雪的悬崖下没有一片雪花能碰到他。

这是一个超级英雄和一个不可能的女孩的故事。这一刻是这个故事的开始也是结局。

其实哪怕在洗脑最彻底的时候，他依旧对红色有些不一样的反应。嗨爪以为那是血或者火的颜色，不是什么大的反应，也没人在意。所以洗脑的最后，他眼里什么都没有了，只剩下一片红色。

他也会在很久以后慢慢想起这个姑娘，会慢慢记起一个群星里不可能的姑娘曾经在他的生命里出现过。

后来他们也再次相遇，但那时候时间已经不会再在她身上流淌了。她是他看不到的小巷，余光之外的风景，分秒时间的空隙。那些相遇和离别都散落成梦。

那些梦拼凑起来，拼出一个来自布鲁克林的王子和一个来自星辰的姑娘的故事。


End file.
